Memories
by JeanieKirschtein
Summary: Dave Strider , the most popular guy in school, has amnesia. But as much as he tries to hide it, he can't help but attract the attention of the new kid, John Egbert. And what happens when Dave starts to develop feelings for John? Will Dave uncover his dark past? Will he win John's heart? This will eventually be rated M, for now there's just some bad language. AU


**As much as I wish I did, I don't own any characters. If any of them are for sale, please tell me. **

**This is my first fanfic, and I'll probably continue this. If you like it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me. Or don't. I might cry. **

* * *

For as long as Dave Strider could remember, he had been horrible at essays. Although, this wasn't very long since Dave hadn't been able to recover his memories that he lost at the age of ten. Which meant he lost them five years ago, since he was currently fifteen, and a big bad freshman. For now, he would just laugh at his "friends" being idiots and pretend he knew the first thing about society. He thought a lot about what things must have been like before he had gotten amnesia, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. His older brother, Dirk, had told him nothing about the incident or anything about his life prior to his amnesia. He guessed it was some sort of accident, because he had some pretty nasty scars. His brother said that Dave didn't _want _to know what happened. That may be true, but why would Dirk hide everything from him? For now, he would try to pretend he had those special memories that made people cherish their childhood.

As it just so happened, at that moment Dave was writing an essay in his English class about his earliest childhood memories. He wasn't comfortable with this. Not at all. He could just make some up, but he honestly had no idea what he would write. He had not the slightest idea of what would be believable by the old teacher, currently sleeping at his desk and thinking everyone was buying his I'm-not-sleeping-I'm-reading-this-closed-book-with-my-head-down act. Dave bet the man had given this particular assignment out at least 70 times. It was currently rumored that the teacher had taught George Washington. Dave hoped that everybody knew that was bullshit, but he somehow got the feeling that some moron believed it. This was a high school after all. He tried to focus on concentrating on fabricating a half decent lie, but it was no use. His mind was blank.

Dave ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, glancing around nervously and frowning. Maybe he could sneak out of the room while the teacher was still asleep. Slowly, Dave slithered out of his chair and onto the floor. He got a few stares, but nobody made any noise. He got on all fours and crawled over to the door, ignoring the fact that he wasn't very stealthy and everyone saw him. Except the teacher, that is. A few giggles sounded behind Dave as he slipped out of the door. _Laugh all you must,_ Dave thought, _I need to get the hell out of here before I die. _Dave looked both ways before darting down the hall to get to the bathroom. He thought that would be a good place to hide out so he wouldn't get in trouble for skipping. Of course, he had no doubt that this would bite him in the ass later. People always, no matter how sly, got caught for doing things like this. Luckily, the class thought Dave was just trying to be funny or something. In all honestly, he had been on the verge of a mental breakdown. Dave noticed how incredibly lame that was. _How uncool to freak out over a dumb essay... I hate my life. _

Dave jumped as somebody came into the bathroom. He glanced at them from his spot on floor against the wall where he sat. It was nobody he knew. Just some dorky looking kid with glasses. He stopped and stared at Dave. Dave noticed that his eyes were a bright blue, in a large contrast to his dark black hair. Dave had to turn away, because he didn't want the kid to get the wrong idea. Or rather, the right idea. How had he never noticed him before? Because damn. This kid sure was easy on the eyes. Of course, Dave would never admit this. Dave had his roles to play in the school. He was supposed to be that untouchable popular kid, who would never associate with anyone who looked even slightly dorky. More importantly, he was _certainly _not supposed to be gay.

The boy, who was still staring at Dave, started to speak. "Hello? Um... I'm new here... How do you get to Mr. Harley's room?" He said nervously.

Dave paled. "Are you sure you wanna go there, buddy? I just barely escaped with my life."

Now it was the other boy's turn to pale. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Kidding," he smirked, "But I really did crawl out of the door. We're writing an essay."

He noticed the dark haired boy frown. "So can you show me where it is?"

Dave stood up. "Dave." he nodded.

"John."


End file.
